Brașov County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Centru | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Transylvania | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Braşov | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = National Liberal Party | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Aristotel Căncescu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Adriana Donţu | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 5363 | area_rank = 25th in Romania | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 589,028 | population_rank = 13th in Romania | population_density_km2 = 110 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 50wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x684 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = BV5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 6.63 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 11,262 (2008) | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Braşov ( ); ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Transylvania, with the capital city at Braşov. The county incorporates within its boundaries most of the Medieval "lands" (ţări) Burzenland and Făgăraş Land. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 589,028 and the population density was 110/km². *Romanians - 87.25%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Hungarians - 9% *Gypsies - 3% *Ethnic Germans - 0.75% Traditionally the Romanian population was concentrated in the West and South-West of the County, the Hungarians are in the East part of the county, and the Germans were in the North and around Braşov city. Geography The county has a total area of 5,363 km². The South side comprises the Carpathian Mountains (Southern Carpathians and Eastern Carpathians) with Făgăraş Mountains, Bucegi Mountains, Piatra Mare Mountains, Piatra Craiului Mountains and Postăvaru Mountains. In the east side there is the Braşov Depression, and in the west side there is the Olt River valley. Between them there are the Perşani Mountains. The North and West side of the county is crossed by the Olt River. Neighbours *Covasna County in the East. *Sibiu County in the West. *Mureş County and Harghita County in the North. *Argeş County, Dâmboviţa County and Prahova County in the South. Economy Braşov is one of the most prosperous regions of Romania and has a tradition in industry. During WWII, IAR 80 and towards the end of the war Bf109, fighter aircraft were built in Braşov. During the communist period it was heavily industrialised, and its heritage were some very large industrial complexes. Some of them managed to survive and adapt to the capitalist type market economy, some of them didn't, leaving behind them a high rate of unemployment. Due to new investments, mainly foreign ones, the economy managed to partially recover. The predominant industries in the county are: * Mechanical and automotive industry. * Chemical industry. * Construction materials. * Food industry. Around Victoria there are big chemical complexes which pollute the region. Tourism Braşov contains some of the most attractive tourist destinations in Romania. The main tourist attractions in the county are: * The city of Braşov. * Poiana Braşov mountain resort. * Predeal mountain resort. * Bran with its castle often referred to as Dracula's castle. * The Făgăraş Mountains. * The medieval fortresses of Făgăraş and Râşnov. * The Fortified churches from the Saxon villages in the Burzenland area. Administrative divisions Brașov County has 4 municipalities, 6 towns and 48 communes *Municipalities **Brașov - county seat; 277,945 (as of 2002) **Codlea **Făgăraș **Săcele *Towns **Ghimbav **Predeal **Râșnov **Rupea **Victoria **Zărnești *Communes **Apața **Augustin **Beclean **Bod **Bran **Budila **Bunești **Cața **Cincu **Comăna **Cristian **Crizbav **Drăguș **Dumbrăvița **Feldioara **Fundata **Hălchiu **Hărman **Hârseni **Hoghiz **Holbav **Homorod **Jibert **Lisa **Mândra **Măieruș **Moieciu **Ormeniș **Părău **Poiana Mărului **Prejmer **Racoș **Recea **Șercaia **Șinca **Șinca Nouă **Sâmbăta de Sus **Sânpetru **Șoarș **Tărlungeni **Teliu **Ticușu **Ucea **Ungra **Vama Buzăului **Viștea **Voila **Vulcan References External links Category:Brașov County Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania